In the hair styling procedure referred to commonly as "frosting" or "streaking", spaced groups of hair strands are separated and treated with bleach or dye, usually in the form of a paste or lotion, to effect the desired color "streaked" or "frosted" effect. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,549, issued Aug. 16, 1983, I describe an integrally-molded, fold-together purse for enclosing separated groups of hair strands during such treatment. The present invention relates to an improvement in such frosting purses which not only facilitates and simplifies usage by the operator, but enables more economical manufacture.